The Unlucky Games
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: I lifted my sword as he lifted his hands to surrendor. I wasn't going to pity him. Who lives piting? I swung my sword and watched the light leave his eyes. No one should take these Games seriously. No one truly got out alive. Not even the Victors.
1. Reapings 1, 2, and 3

**District One**

**Cedric Cutter**

I ran downstairs. Today was Reaping Day. He he, I can't wait. Last year, my brother won the Games and became the third Victor for District One. This year, I'll be the fourth. I looked at the buffet my brothers butlers made for me, and I gobbled down three plates of eggs, hash browns, and steak. I had to look tougher than usual in this years Games. Only thing that stinks is that I can only be in it once.

I grabbed my coat, but my brother stopped me. "Listen closely, Cedric. There will be twenty-three others. Usually five of those team up. Join them. Be the Career you are. Then, when they least excpet it, kill them in the night and run off. Just run off and never look back. That's what I did and look at me now" said my brother, Nathan.

"I will" I reasponed.

"Now, I'll walk you to the square" said Nathan, putting his atm around me, as we walk into the square together.

**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan**

I walked downstairs glumly. Pictures of my dead father and sis hung up everywere, reminding me of the pain. I sigh as I take my chair at the table. Today was my last Reaping, and I was glad for it.

"You need to eat" said my mother, Ramona.

"I don't wan'na" I say, pushing away my plate.

"Fine. Then go get dressed in that yellow dress I made for you" replied Ramona. I roll my eyes and change. Okay, so the dress is perfect. I still don't want **anything** to do with **anything** my mother made since she went into depression when my dad and Kat died. We walked to the square. The mayor reads the Treaty of Treason then the District escort, James Diman, went to the boy bowl. He grabbed a slip and read the name aloud. "Harris Kartan!" he roared.

"I volunteer!" roared a boy my age from the back.

"Now what is your name?" asked James.

"Cedric Cutter" the boy responded. The crowd clapped. James walked over to the girls bowl and picked out. Hailey Trinket. Haily Trinket? She's that girl that reminds me of Kat!

"I vlunteer!" I roar. I walk up and am asked my name. I don't even look to see my mom's expression. I shake Cedric's hand and relize how dashing he looks.

**District Two**

**Fitch Durnstrum**

I walked down the stairs in my father's Victor Village house. I took in the scent of my breakfast and ran down as fast as possible. I loved what we had: steaks. My mouth watered at the site of them and even more when I got closed to them. I take in the full aurma and sit down and dig in.

My father walked down and gave me a smiled. "The day he'll start his Victory Celebration!" he said, patting my back. I just smiled and kept eating. The steaks were delisoius. All I wanted was a few more...

"C'mon! Time to go!" said my father, rushing me out the door. He gives me a pat on my should and turns me to face him. "Make me proud, okay?" he asked.

"I will" I asured him.

**Vanilla Baker**

The Reapings...my favrite time of the year...Today I'm going to pull a smooth one. I WILL be the girl Tribute for District Two, no matter what it takes. I. Just. Can't. Wait. I completly skip breakfast and runstraight to the square. I smile as I see the four Victors, mayor, and escort. Only two other Dsitrict besides One, Two, and Four have won. There's Katie Tri, Fitch's dad [forgot his name] and two others from my Dsitrcit and I'll be the fifth

I took my spot and stood, waiting for my turn. They reached into teh girl's bowl, and I decided that's when I'll pull the smooth move. "I VOLUNTEER!" I roar, before the name comes out. The escort shrugs. I walk up and they ask me my name. "Vanilla Baker" I responed. A boy is called and soon volunteered by Fitch. Of course. We shake hands and head for the Justice Building to say our good-byes.

**District Three**

**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray**

I groaned as I woke up. I never wanted to get up on Reaping Day. Why did the Capitol have to be so mean? I walked down and had the small breakfast my mom had prepared. I eat it like it was going to be my last bite of her cooking: it was.

We reluctantly walked to the town square, were the Reapings were held. I stood with my age group of boys. I prayed my name wasn't going to be called. Please, please, please.

I took a deep breath as they dug into the girls bowl and pulled out a name.

**Eden Williams**

I went to my table to eat. I always hate Reapings. Just away to cut down the population of Panem...maybe we could use that against them. Maybe one day. Just maybe.

I took a deep breath after finishing my breakfast and walked with my family to the Reapings. I hated these, just like everyone else in the country. Take away Districts One, Two, and Four. They love them.

I stood with my age group and soon they pull out the girls' name. Please don't be me! "Eden Williams!" roared the escourt, Garry. No! I walked up as someone named Zachary walked up. He looked odly familar until I reconized him from school. We shook hands and walked to say our last good-byes.

* * *

**How'd ya like it? First time to do Reapings in diffrent point of views. I know Cedric is probaly OOC, because I couldn't find his form. Please re-send it whoever made him and I'll re-do his reaping. Dsitrict Four, Five, and Six coming soon!**


	2. Reapings 4, 5, and 6

**District Four**

**Daily Templsmith**

Who is my hero, you might ask? Simple. Jack Storm. Winner of the first Games. I trained my whole life to volunteer. I'm going to win and live by Jack. I. Could. Not. Wait. I knew I could win. I just did.

I dressed in my tux and walked downstairs. My mother had me a huge breakfast, knowing what I was going to do.

"Keep your eye on the prize. Don't let them volunteer before you. You are going to go to the Capitol, you are going to win, and we will live by Jack" my mother asured me.

"I know I will" I said. I have to addimit, I was a bit nervous. I mean, what if I loss? I decide not to think about it. I finsih my king sized breakfast and headed for my day: Reaping Day.

**Alyssa Mays**

My silkky black hair rested on my shoulders. I sigh as I stare at my beautiful sea green dress. My little sister, Jeena, walked up dressed just like me, but in a five year old size.

"You look bootiful" she said with her little girl accent.

"You do, too, Princess Jeena" I say, pulling her up on my hip.

"C'mon! Time for the Reapings!" roared my OTHER sister, Katie. There was also Hannah. Lota girls, huh? Wrong. My freind, Caitlin, has seven sisters, and two brothers. A total of ten children.

Well, me and Jeena walked downstairs and ate. We then went to the worst Reaping ever.

We extited our house and walked down the streets. I look at the diffrent families that have lost thier children from these days. Som, who looked happy, I knew thier children had a) never been reaped, or b) thier child is one of the three Victors.

We made it to the square. I saw Jack Storm sit with the other two Victors and the mayor. The mayor stood and read the boring Treaty of Treason, then the history of Panem, history of the Dark Days, and gave a list of all the twelve Victors of the Games. This year, there'd be thirteen. This was the unlucky year. So, that's my excus for being reaped.

They reached into teh girls name and they read it aloud: Alyssa Mays. I glumly walk up there as my family booed and cried. I walked in shock and terror and took my seat. A boy with black hair and stunning green eyes volunteered and shook my hand. I remebered him: he was one of the people who'd pick on me at school: Daily Templsmith.

**District Five**

**Lucan Karave**

I am diffrent. I have done somthing no one ever does in my District. I've been training like a Career. My sister won the sixth Games, and ever since she's been training me to win these Games.

I walked downstairs in our Victor Village home. It was just me and Maloni, as our parents died when I was five. I knew I was strong. I knew I was fast. I knew I could win these Games. I just knew it. I wonder who my competion will be? Nah, I'll beat them anyway. My sister smiles at me as I enter the kitchen. "I have your favrite" she said, putting her arm around me.

"Thanks" I say starting to eat my eggs. I chomp down some bacon while I was at it. I made sure I was full. I mean, how many people from Five Volunteer just to be in the Games? No one, that's who, so I had to look my best. Me and

**District Four**

**Daily Templsmith**

Who is my hero, you might ask? Simple. Jack Storm. Winner of the first Games. I trained my whole life to volunteer. I'm going to win and live by Jack. I. Could. Not. Wait. I knew I could win. I just did.

I dressed in my tux and walked downstairs. My mother had me a huge breakfast, knowing what I was going to do.

"Keep your eye on the prize. Don't let them volunteer before you. You are going to go to the Capitol, you are going to win, and we will live by Jack" my mother asured me.

"I know I will" I said. I have to addimit, I was a bit nervous. I mean, what if I loss? I decide not to think about it. I finsih my king sized breakfast and headed for my day: Reaping Day.

**Alyssa Mays**

My silkky black hair rested on my shoulders. I sigh as I stare at my beautiful sea green dress. My little sister, Jeena, walked up dressed just like me, but in a five year old size.

"You look bootiful" she said with her little girl accent.

"You do, too, Princess Jeena" I say, pulling her up on my hip.

"C'mon! Time for the Reapings!" roared my OTHER sister, Katie. There was also Hannah. Lota girls, huh? Wrong. My freind, Caitlin, has seven sisters, and two brothers. A total of ten children.

Well, me and Jeena walked downstairs and ate. We then went to the worst Reaping ever.

We extited our house and walked down the streets. I look at the diffrent families that have lost thier children from these days. Som, who looked happy, I knew thier children had a) never been reaped, or b) thier child is one of the three Victors.

We made it to the square. I saw Jack Storm sit with the other two Victors and the mayor. The mayor stood and read the boring Treaty of Treason, then the history of Panem, history of the Dark Days, and gave a list of all the twelve Victors of the Games. This year, there'd be thirteen. This was the unlucky year. So, that's my excus for being reaped.

They reached into teh girls name and they read it aloud: Alyssa Mays. I glumly walk up there as my family booed and cried. I walked in shock and terror and took my seat. A boy with black hair and stunning green eyes volunteered and shook my hand. I remebered him: he was one of the people who'd pick on me at school: Daily Templsmith.

**District Five**

**Lucan Karave**

I am diffrent. I have done somthing no one ever does in my District. I've been training like a Career. My sister won the sixth Games, and ever since she's been training me to win these Games.

I walked downstairs in our Victor Village home. It was just me and Maloni, as our parents died when I was five. I knew I was strong. I knew I was fast. I knew I could win these Games. I just knew it. I wonder who my competion will be? Nah, I'll beat them anyway. My sister smiles at me as I enter the kitchen. "I have your favrite" she said, putting her arm around me.

"Thanks" I say starting to eat my eggs. I chomp down some bacon while I was at it. I made sure I was full. I mean, how many people from Five Volunteer just to be in the Games? No one, that's who, so I had to look my best. Me and

**District Four**

**Daily Templsmith**

Who is my hero, you might ask? Simple. Jack Storm. Winner of the first Games. I trained my whole life to volunteer. I'm going to win and live by Jack. I. Could. Not. Wait. I knew I could win. I just did.

I dressed in my tux and walked downstairs. My mother had me a huge breakfast, knowing what I was going to do.

"Keep your eye on the prize. Don't let them volunteer before you. You are going to go to the Capitol, you are going to win, and we will live by Jack" my mother asured me.

"I know I will" I said. I have to addimit, I was a bit nervous. I mean, what if I loss? I decide not to think about it. I finsih my king sized breakfast and headed for my day: Reaping Day.

**Alyssa Mays**

My silkky black hair rested on my shoulders. I sigh as I stare at my beautiful sea green dress. My little sister, Jeena, walked up dressed just like me, but in a five year old size.

"You look bootiful" she said with her little girl accent.

"You do, too, Princess Jeena" I say, pulling her up on my hip.

"C'mon! Time for the Reapings!" roared my OTHER sister, Katie. There was also Hannah. Lota girls, huh? Wrong. My freind, Caitlin, has seven sisters, and two brothers. A total of ten children.

Well, me and Jeena walked downstairs and ate. We then went to the worst Reaping ever.

We extited our house and walked down the streets. I look at the diffrent families that have lost thier children from these days. Som, who looked happy, I knew thier children had a) never been reaped, or b) thier child is one of the three Victors.

We made it to the square. I saw Jack Storm sit with the other two Victors and the mayor. The mayor stood and read the boring Treaty of Treason, then the history of Panem, history of the Dark Days, and gave a list of all the twelve Victors of the Games. This year, there'd be thirteen. This was the unlucky year. So, that's my excus for being reaped.

They reached into teh girls name and they read it aloud: Alyssa Mays. I glumly walk up there as my family booed and cried. I walked in shock and terror and took my seat. A boy with black hair and stunning green eyes volunteered and shook my hand. I remebered him: he was one of the people who'd pick on me at school: Daily Templsmith.

**District Five**

**Lucan Karave**

I am diffrent. I have done somthing no one ever does in my District. I've been training like a Career. My sister won the sixth Games, and ever since she's been training me to win these Games.

I walked downstairs in our Victor Village home. It was just me and Maloni, as our parents died when I was five. I knew I was strong. I knew I was fast. I knew I could win these Games. I just knew it. I wonder who my competion will be? Nah, I'll beat them anyway. My sister smiles at me as I enter the kitchen. "I have your favrite" she said, putting her arm around me.

"Thanks" I say starting to eat my eggs. I chomp down some bacon while I was at it. I made sure I was full. I mean, how many people from Five Volunteer just to be in the Games? No one, that's who, so I had to look my best. Me and Maloni finished up and stood. We walked silently to the square, both knowing I was never coming back.

**Alota Senaro**

It was time for the Reapings. That anual disater. I rose from bed and combed my brown hair. I stepped into the dress my mother laid out for me. To tell you the truth, it's a bit girly for my liking, but I don't have anything nicer. You see, our family is low on money. Poor. Then my parents fight alot. Only person I can go to with my problems is my best friend, Clue.

I walked down and ate what is for some people, a medium breakfast, but for me a large one. Piles of eggs and toast. I wondered how we could aford all this. We're deffintly not rich enough. Still, how? Did people donate just for this one breakfast? Well, at least my parents weren't fighting. I knew and hoped if somthing ever happened to me, they'd stop. Like what happened later into the Reapings.

We quickly headed off. Keen followed my footsteps as we headed to the square. I took deep breaths. I had to be strong for Keen. I didn't know what was wrong with me then, it was like the feeling like everything is about to come un-done. And it did.

I went to stand with my age group. Me and Clue chit-chated until the mayor came up and read all that boring stuff about the history of Panem, the Dark Days, an dthe Hunger Game's origin. I cancel it out and soon the escort reaches into the girls bowl. She ruffles around the names, then picks one from the bottom. I prayed that it wasn't me.

And it wasn't. It was Clue Evensbee.

I went into shock, wondering what I'd do without my best freind. Gone at the Games. Then, I did something stupid. "I VOLUNTEER!" I ran up to the stage as Clue whispers for me not to, but how couldn't I? She's the reason I'm here. A boy with black hair volunteered. Eh, sibling to a Victor. No biggy.

**District Six**

**Vigilante Huntst**

I awoke from my luxary bed. See, my dad's a peackeeper. We are rich. Oh yeah, my mom's the best scientist in the District. A'int my life sweet? I love the Hunger Games for it's violonce. I want to go one year, but I don't got the guts to volunteer. I really wish I did though...

I headed downstairs. My whole family was off work, except my dad. He had already left to take partol duty for the Reapings. It wasn't for another two hours, but he likes getting there early. Two hours early...bit too early, don't you think? He does it every year. No, veryday. I never see him. My mom was off work until the Reapings are over. We finished our breakfast.

We stood up and marched to the square.

**Shakira Nightengale**

Today was the Reapings. When I was born, my father was reaped at eighteen. He never knew me. He died in the bloodbath. Everyday, I watch the spear enter his head. It is horrifing, but I must. To get stronger. My mother said he wanted me to be strong as an ox.

I ate my breakfast boringly. People are lucky to have fathers to guid them through life. I have an isane mother and a little sister. Nothing could stack up to a father right now...

We then made our silent trip to the square for the Reapings. We pasted Vigilante. He's cute. I went to my section and stood through the boring letters and treaties and blah, blah, blah. It seems to get worse every year. Soon, he reached into the girl's bowl. Please don't be me! I whisper under my breath.

"Shakira Nightengale!" roared the escort. I heard my mom go insane as my sister went: "Shaira gets to go on TV show!" I knew she thought I would come back soon. It wasn't soon. Soon, Vigilante was called. He got his dream: He got to be in the Games. I got my nightmare: I got to be in the Games.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

First to come say good-byes is my mother. We shake as she asks: "Why?"

"Because you never cared enough about my problems. Clue did. I had to make it up to her" I respond.

"She could've won. We didn't have to be apart" she said, pushing some hair from my face. I notice my father was silently crying ebhind my mother. We sit there like this until they have to leave. Then Clue comes in.

"Why?" is her first words.

"I couldn't let you" I respond, now crying, too.

"I would've won. You could moved into my Victor Village home and keep away from your parents" she said.

"I wan'na do it by myself. I wan'na earn my right to be away from them. Even if it means a chance at being dead in the end" I say. We hug. We were stuck like that, crying into each other's shoulders. Soon, peackeepers take Clue away.

* * *

**Aw, don't you think that's sad? Well, to give you the truth, I can't write sad stuff, but that's the sadest thing I could come up with. Tell me if you think it is, please? Thank you!**


	3. Reapings 7, 8, and 9

**District Seven**

**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee**

I have a long name. Yes, yes I do. Just so people avoid saying my long name, they call me lion, sicne I was attacked by a lion one day. I nearly died and it's a miricale I didn't. My older twin brothers are gaurds and have tought me how to use a spear. I guess you could say I am good. I mean, I'd rather not even pick up a weapon. Oh well. In about a week, I'd have to pick one up...and kill with it.

I yawn as I awoke from my dream. In it, I had been Reaped and died at the blood bath. I slipped out of my room, straight into the den. My dad was already dressed in his lumberjack outfit. He gave me his crooked tooth smile. I smile back. My teeth weren't perfect either. In fact, I was missing abunch of them from my encounter with the lion.

My dad walked up and gave me a hug. "I had a dream I was reaped for the Games" I say into his chest.

"It's going to be okay. No one in our family will be Reaped" said my father. Boy was he wrong. I ate breakfast. I couldn't stop thinking of my dream. Is there a medicine that makes you forget dreams? I didn't think so. I shove my last piece of egg into my mouth and go upstairs to wash up. I yawn wishing for more sleep that I'll never have. Life as a lumberjack was good. Except you didn't have any nice clothes. Only down part. I mean, if we could afford it, we had as much wood as we wanted. Just to show who I am, I wear the shirt I was in when the accident happened. It was torn and ripped. Were the holes were, there was a scar under it. It showed who I was, and to me, that's the most importain thing: never forgetting were I came from.

I let out one last yawn, look at my room one last time, then walking out, turning off the lights as I walk out.

**Melina Kelley**

Seven years in the lumber yard could toughen a girl up. I have a house full of boys. Even when my mother got her presious girl, I didn't do girly things like dress up and 'LET'S DO EACH OTHER'S HAIR!' It was wrong for me. It was messed up. I couldn't do girly things. I had to be my natrual tomboy. I just...did.

To the Reapings I wore a lumber suit covered in saw dust. I tried to wipe it up so my mom wouldn't make me wear a _dress_. I will **never**wear one. I sat on my floor and fittled with my boots. My ol' ax lay near me. I picked it up and started sharpening it. I let out a yawn and laid it back down. I walked out to my backward and into the forrest. I caught a glimps of a plimp that reda: Happy Hunger Games! I roll my eyes adnt ake my regular spot.

I strip some nuts and eat the seed. Surprislingly, this is a good breakfast. Nuts and spring water. When my nut collection is robbed, I look for more, refilling it. After my log is filled with nuts and traps set to keep animals away from it, I walk in and eat whatever my mom had prepared for me. I sigh and reluctantly eat my second meal. Once I'm done, I go check to see my traps: a rabbit stood, head choped off by my trap, a nut in it's bloody hand. I smile and sell it for $13. I the head for the Reapings.

Blah, blah, blah. I'm just going to skip what the mayor said. The escort jumped up and down as she reached into the bowl for girls. "Who it gonna be?" she said as she took out a name. _My_ name. Lion then is reaped and we shake hands. Then we go say our final good-byes to our friends and family.

**District Eight**

**Jon Neal**

I rose. Life in District Eight...you could say it's okay. Life stunk. I think back to Henry Nightgaurd, the first boy for a Tribute. Made it to the final eight. Then died. That Jack kid could've saved him, but he let Silvius kill him. I hate him. I am going to uprise him...maybe even volunteer and killed him on my Victory Tour. The Storm will fall.

I walked down and told my mom my plans. She smiled when I told her the plan to take him down. Henry's brotehr's kid is my friend so I'll make sure to take Jack down. I eat a huge breakfast.

"So, you're going to volunteer?" asked my mother. I shrug. I might not volunteer, but find another way...

Soon, there is no more time and we go to the square.

**Basilia Walter**

I tested dresses that would show...me. I'm tired of pretending to eb someone I'm not. I want to prove I can survive the Games, but it would tear my brother's heart out if I volunteered, I secretly hope they'll pick my name this year. Prove I don't need my brother, and live in the Victor's Village. I takr a breath of pure fresh air as I eat breakfast. My brother sat across the table. We didn't talk. I didn't dare tell him I was thinking of volunteering. That would rip him to shreds.

"So, how was school yesterday?" he asked.

"Good, I guess" I reply, shoving my plate away. We sit there in akward silence until it was time for the Reapings. We walked to the square as silent as ever. They reached into the girls bowl of names and I prayed they'd pick me.

They did.

Jon, one of my friends, was picked also. Ah, two freinds, only one can live. How ironic.

**District Nine**

**Justin Bedon**

Reaping Day. Whoo-hoo. Biggest day of the year. I don't get what's so good 'bout it but I have to act like I do. I hate these days. They are...boring. Disgusting. Let's clap while a child walks up to get killed. I am so excited!

I'm not really that excited. I sneeze and eat my small breakfast of deer meat and bread. I have this every morning. And I hated it. I hated this over-all District. I loved my sibilings though. They were the only thing I could cling to for the weeks to come. I yawned as I finished my terrible meat. I ran to the bathroom and vomited.

When I got back, it was that time agin: Reaping Day.

**Torri Isles**

I had just got my hair trimmed right above the shoulders. I tied it back in my ponytail and focused on the brown hair. I smiled as I looked at my beutiful appearnce. I stood at 5'4 and all the boys said I was beutiful. Gorgouse really. I agreed. I knew I was, just when I addmited, they turned against me.

I chow into my food. My mom says I need to get fatter. I am like a pole. Scratch that, I **AM** a pole. I ate all I could, plus a bit extra. I really was trying hard. I just killed the squirrel we eat now. It was easy. Shot into the air for no reason, a squirrel fell with my arrow in it. I wasn't even aiming for a tree...I guess I'm just that good.

I finish my leg and comb my hair one more time. I smile with the squirrels fatten grease falls down my chin. I whip it up and walked back to my family. They say they called it early because of some rain that's soposed to come in soon. I walk to the square as they picked another girl's name. **MY** name. I-I can't go to the Arena! Only defence I'd have is running wild animals into people's camp! Wait, I might have a chance...

Soon, Justin Bedon is up. We shake hands and walk to the Justice Building.


	4. Reapings 10, 11, and 12

**District Ten**

**Nate Farnhem**

I loved the Games. I would volunteer, but I'm to scared I'd end up with my sisters fate: being killed the the bloodbath. I've wanted to volunteer...but...

I yawened as I lifted from my soft bed. I lived in the richest part of Ten. It was good. I loved it. It's wierd, I'm the only Farnhem who likes the Games...oh yeah, they don't won't to avenge April's death, like I do. It was the second Games. I was only three. She was twelve. The first ever twelve year old. Still, that's before we were rich. She had her name in there eight times. Why didn't our mom let her do that? She was just a girl! I sigh, but I still love the Games. They are away to show pride in what you do. I skip my mom's daily sob and walk to the square, praying I'll get chosen.

**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols**

My blonde hair fell to my back as I walked to the only sorce of light in my room. I pinched the flame and the wick steamed. I know I could afford a night light, but that make me seem to baby-ish. Sleeping by candle light was soothing. I yawn and dress in my best dress. Guess what today is? The Reapings. Who couldn't love 'em? Me and everyone else...except Farnhem. Nate loves them. When I first thought that, I didn't think we'd become fellow Tributes.

I slouch down into the sweet shop of which I lived. I smelled the fresh shipment of jelly beans and digged in, counting how much I owed my family. I ate 34 for I owed about three dollars. Not so bad. I went to my stash of cash and put it in the cash regester. My brother walks down as I did. We hug then eat all the candy we wanted. We ended up splitting $27 even. How do we do that? We niether had change so out parents paid a dollar of it.

After that struggle, we headed out. We entered to see the square. I frowned as it all started. Two people were going to die now. There is no Victors for Ten. Only way one of us could win is if we out-smarted them...

He reached into thr girl's bowl and pulled out a slip. "Amaryllis Nichols!" I stood in shock. Soon, peackeepers pick me up and bring me to the stage. I take in the shock and then I'm fine. I gulp as I familar boy name is called: **Nate Farnhem**.

I knew he was in relief. He could go to the Games, avenge his sister. I knew about what he wanted. We shake and then walk off.

**District Eleven**

**District Ten**

**Nate Farnhem**

I loved the Games. I would volunteer, but I'm to scared I'd end up with my sisters fate: being killed the the bloodbath. I've wanted to volunteer...but...

I yawened as I lifted from my soft bed. I lived in the richest part of Ten. It was good. I loved it. It's wierd, I'm the only Farnhem who likes the Games...oh yeah, they don't won't to avenge April's death, like I do. It was the second Games. I was only three. She was twelve. The first ever twelve year old. Still, that's before we were rich. She had her name in there eight times. Why didn't our mom let her do that? She was just a girl! I sigh, but I still love the Games. They are away to show pride in what you do. I skip my mom's daily sob and walk to the square, praying I'll get chosen.

**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols**

My blonde hair fell to my back as I walked to the only sorce of light in my room. I pinched the flame and the wick steamed. I know I could afford a night light, but that make me seem to baby-ish. Sleeping by candle light was soothing. I yawn and dress in my best dress. Guess what today is? The Reapings. Who couldn't love 'em? Me and everyone else...except Farnhem. Nate loves them. When I first thought that, I didn't think we'd become fellow Tributes.

I slouch down into the sweet shop of which I lived. I smelled the fresh shipment of jelly beans and digged in, counting how much I owed my family. I ate 34 for I owed about three dollars. Not so bad. I went to my stash of cash and put it in the cash regester. My brother walks down as I did. We hug then eat all the candy we wanted. We ended up splitting $27 even. How do we do that? We niether had change so out parents paid a dollar of it.

After that struggle, we headed out. We entered to see the square. I frowned as it all started. Two people were going to die now. There is no Victors for Ten. Only way one of us could win is if we out-smarted them...

He reached into thr girl's bowl and pulled out a slip. "Amaryllis Nichols!" I stood in shock. Soon, peackeepers pick me up and bring me to the stage. I take in the shock and then I'm fine. I gulp as I familar boy name is called: **Nate Farnhem**.

I knew he was in relief. He could go to the Games, avenge his sister. I knew about what he wanted. We shake and then walk off.

**District Eleven**

**District Ten**

**Nate Farnhem**

I loved the Games. I would volunteer, but I'm to scared I'd end up with my sisters fate: being killed the the bloodbath. I've wanted to volunteer...but...

I yawened as I lifted from my soft bed. I lived in the richest part of Ten. It was good. I loved it. It's wierd, I'm the only Farnhem who likes the Games...oh yeah, they don't won't to avenge April's death, like I do. It was the second Games. I was only three. She was twelve. The first ever twelve year old. Still, that's before we were rich. She had her name in there eight times. Why didn't our mom let her do that? She was just a girl! I sigh, but I still love the Games. They are away to show pride in what you do. I skip my mom's daily sob and walk to the square, praying I'll get chosen.

**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols**

My blonde hair fell to my back as I walked to the only sorce of light in my room. I pinched the flame and the wick steamed. I know I could afford a night light, but that make me seem to baby-ish. Sleeping by candle light was soothing. I yawn and dress in my best dress. Guess what today is? The Reapings. Who couldn't love 'em? Me and everyone else...except Farnhem. Nate loves them. When I first thought that, I didn't think we'd become fellow Tributes.

I slouch down into the sweet shop of which I lived. I smelled the fresh shipment of jelly beans and digged in, counting how much I owed my family. I ate 34 for I owed about three dollars. Not so bad. I went to my stash of cash and put it in the cash regester. My brother walks down as I did. We hug then eat all the candy we wanted. We ended up splitting $27 even. How do we do that? We niether had change so out parents paid a dollar of it.

After that struggle, we headed out. We entered to see the square. I frowned as it all started. Two people were going to die now. There is no Victors for Ten. Only way one of us could win is if we out-smarted them...

He reached into thr girl's bowl and pulled out a slip. "Amaryllis Nichols!" I stood in shock. Soon, peackeepers pick me up and bring me to the stage. I take in the shock and then I'm fine. I gulp as I familar boy name is called: **Nate Farnhem**.

I knew he was in relief. He could go to the Games, avenge his sister. I knew about what he wanted. We shake and then walk off.

**District Eleven**

**Diego Trean**

I love being the tough guy of the district. I kick everyone's butt and no one can stop me. He, he. I get publicy whipped so much, people fear my scars. My crooked smile shows were Grant 'acciedently' misses his marka nd hit me in the face. I never gave in and I will never give in. I might break bones, but I will never be broken. To tell you the truth, people say I fight more than a Career. Spooky.

I had just got from the night shift at the Orchards and had a basket of wheat to make bread. I didn't get caught for it until after I ate the stolen wheat. I formed it into dough then I cooked it. I split it with my family when it happened. They rushed in as a swat team with shields and night sticks. "DIEGO TREAN COME OUT!" they roared. I boudly stepped out and gave Grant a small smile.

That's when I was taken to the square for punishment, in the middle of the Reapings.

**Zia Rayez**

It was creepy. I could hear the screaming from my kitchen. I heard Diego stole somemore grain and wheat. He he, that boy's always in trouble. For some reason, it made me laugh, the screaming. Soon, my mother collected me and we walked to teh square. There, on a post, lay the crippled body of Diego. I knew he was alive. His hands were tied behind his head on the pole as they whipped him shirtless.

"ADMIT!" roared Grant, slapping him with a whip again.

"I didn't do it!" Diego responded. That got him another whip. "I didn't steal the wheat" I saw as he used his fingure nails to cut the rope. He jumped down when the name was called : Zia Rayez. I guess the whippings overhwelmed the Treaty and drawing. I walk up and reluctantly took my seat. Soon, as Diego got more whippings as he stood, he was called for the Games. He mocks Grant and runs up to shake my hand. I wondered: Could he be trusted?

**District Twelve**

**Quil Mickson**

I'm the unwated child. I was never suposed to be born. My parents couldn't afford another mouth, so my father abodoned me. It made me mad. I mean, why marry somone if your not going to claim your child? Oh, he calims his children with his new wife. He lives in the richer side of Twelve and still won't let us come with him. Who needs him anyway? Me and Motehr are perfect together once you get past starvation, and me almost dieing a thousand times. We were perfect.

Who knew this would be another Reaping? Everyone did. Who knew this would be an extrodnary Reaping? Only I did. I knew somthing was wrong. It's the thirteenth Games, which is the unlucky number...they had to have somthing schemy planned or planning. I knew the head Gamemaker always made it special. We ahted it in Twelve. Everyone did.

I sigh as I walk down teh streets to teh square. What made it unbearable, my father walked right past me.

**Jocelyn Bennett**

I'm the youngest of ten, feel my pain? Of course I mean, who has ten kids? Seriously. My parents needed a hobby... I walked to my one bedroom house from hunting all night. I had a good haul: three rabbits, two squirrels, and a basket full of berries. My family smile sat the load and we dig in. I wonder what the foods like in other Districts...I forget it and focus on my food. It was delicous.

I licked my fingures, maiking sure to get all the greese of of them and into my stomach. I rubbed my full belly that hasn't been like this in forever. Usually I sell it, but today was special. We wrapped up the left overs and put them in the refrigerator. Tommorow, they'd have a good lunch, for them. I'd have better. But it'd be behind enemy lines, and I wouldn't eat it unless necersarry.

We walked down teh streets and walked into the square. They read about Panem, the Games and teh total of zero Victors. They promised we'd have one this year. They reached into the bowl of girl names. I hoep it wasn't me. Do I have good luck? No. I walk to the stage and take my seat relucatntly. Soon, Quil Mickson is Reaped, too. We were okay friends you could say. I mean we didn't fight too bad at school. We set off for our final good-byes. Maybe this year would be Twelve's year...

* * *

Finally! I'm done whith the Reapings! Next I am going to do the train rides for a few Tributes. I know Alota is going to be one, but I'll come to more when I start writing! I can't wait for the Games to start!


	5. The Train's A'runnin'

A**lota Senaro-District Five**

Lucan sat next to em as our train bumped down the road._Thump, thump, thump._ Our District train carried us as we sat silent. Our mentor sat in front of us. We've never had a Victor, so this is just a volunteer to do it. He smiled as I nearly barphed at his yellow teeth. He freaked me out alotogether.

"So, you two have a stragdegy?" asked Jacob, smiling wider.

"Well, I'm going to form a five person alliance and flee to the back of the Arena" I say.

"Could I be in it?" asked Lucan.

I considered him as an ally. Would he betray me? Sure not Lucan. What can I say to make it seem like I don't won't him, but maybe later. "I'm pikcing them out during training" I reply shaking.

"Well, then I'll prove myself to a pretty girl like" he says, wrapping his arm around me. I blush. His body was warm and soothing. Maybe I could use him...

"Do you think I should?" I asked Jacob.

"I think district partners should stick together" replies Jacob with a nod. I smile at him as he smiles back. "You're in" I say with a smile. He let's out a chuckle and we walk off to eat our dinner.

**Cedric Cutter-District One**

I take in the air. I am going to the Capitol, and I am going to prove myself Victor of the thirteenth Games. I looked at my partenr, Rose, then she smiled.

"Who's going to survive?" I ask.

"Me" she said with a smile.

"Sure. Let the best person win. So, ya wan'na join the Careers?" I asked her.

"Sure, who else is with use?" she asks.

"Um, me and you" I say, wishing for back-up. She laughs and we headed to dinner. Stew and rolls from our district sat in front of us as we grabbed our spoons and threw them aside. Then we licked everything clean like wild animals. We laugh, but our escort didn't think it was funny.

"We don't have time for funny. Now, go clean up and go to bed" she said, pointing towards our rooms. Me and Rose look at each other then obey. It was fun, my Capitol experince.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

I rustled in my sleep. Tomorow I meet my stylist...tomorow it starts. The Hunger Games start tomorrow. Tommorow are the opening ceromonies. Nightmares of the never ending nightmare starts. My throat being slit, me being drowned. The visions scared me so I awoke and walked to the hall.

I wrapped my coat around me tighter as a chill ran down my spine. This is the beggining. This is also the end. Four days until the Games start. I had no time. No time left to be me.

I knocked on Lucan's door and he answered, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Wassup?" he asked, letting out a yawn.

"I wan'na talk without Jacob listening" I reply.

"Come in" he said, letting me in his compartment. "So, what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in this" I say, tears filling my throat.

"Let it out" he said, hugging me. I cry silently into his shoulder.

"I don't want to die and leave my family alone" I say, choking up some tears.

"Me either" he said. Then, I cried until we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

I don't get it. I'm only twelve. I'm the first twelve year old in the Games and I feel left out because I'm so young. Jocelyn wouldn't talk, she was talking to our mentor. Being the youngest stinks. I still think I have a chance, though. I'll be the first twelve year-old, an probally the only twelve year-old Victor! That thought brought me back to Happy Land.

I head to breakfast as rich food is set before me. My mouth waters. This is better than I've ever eaten, being from the Seam. I barely get down a roll before I vomitt. I smile as they clean it up. This stuff is so rich! I take tiny bites of my stew and relieze how good it taste. My stomach is soon full. I mean, I never eat so why have a big stomach?

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

The morning rays fall through my curtains. I hope I'd awake in my bed at home, like this had been one huge nightmare, but I'm still in the train to the Capitol. I sigha nd get up. I change into some clothes that were set out for me and went to eat. Diego smiled at the table, as our Mentor and escourt examinined his whip marks. I knew how much trouble his stylist would have covering those up.

"So, what happened last night, Zia?" asked Diego.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"I heard you screaming" he said smiling evily.

"I-I don't know..." I saw shyly.

I actually do know. I had a dream I died at the Coruncpia, but I hope I have strong allies to protect me through that kind of stuff. I hope... Anyway, I ate and then went to meet my stylist.

The first sight scared me to death.

She was jumping around like a mad girl. She had tatoos all over her. Her pink hair was so...un real. Her pale skin was nice...but the butterfly wings on her back, I threw up all over the floor.

* * *

**Don't you think Zia's stylist is just lovely? I didn't create the looks, but it stills creeps me out. Next is the Opening Ceromonies! I can't wait after skipping them in the Forbidden Games!**


	6. Fun with Horses

**This is it! I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, I just haven't had time with school and all. I really miss writing 24/7, but apparently school is more important than writing (hi, Mom), so, It might not be updated everyday like it used to, so sorry.**

* * *

**Daily Templsmith-District Four**

I sighed as I limbed out of my room with my stylist. She had me in a ocean muscel shirt and skinny jeans to show off my muscels. Oh yeah, I'm also intwinned in a net. It stinked walking. Soon, surprisling, I make it to the launch room were we'll take off for the Chariot Rides. I saw Rose hugging Cedric, knowing they were a couple, or playing as it for the cameras. I roll my eyes and meet up with Alyssa. She was beutiful, I must say. She was a girl in a bikkini that got tangled in a net and had a hook in her face. Apperantly our stylist had the same taste.

"So, hey Alyssa" I say, nervous. I know we could never be, but she was just so...perfect.

"Hey Daily" she responded, in the same nervous tone as I. Her friend from District Five snickered and walked off. In my mind, it was just me and Alyssa. No one else.

"S-so, you want to be in these Games?" I asked.

"Rather not, but no one would volunteer for me" she replied.

"Me, too" I reply stupidly.

"Once you volunteered" she said with a small laugh. I let out a small grin and she laughs. Bingo. District One takes off into the streets. We got set-up, and we stood in our chariot. She took my hand in her's and kissed my cheek. "Good luck" she said with a smile, I blushed.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

I stood in my chariot outfit. I was in a coal miner suit, covered in coal dust. I don't know why, but I get the feeling no one ikes me but Jocelyn. We talk a bit and she said I was cool. We were both from the Seam, so she understands me. We chatted excitely. Niether ofus were, but for the first time ever, we had a friend.

"So what doyou think of an alliance?" asked Jocelyn.

"Really?" I ask, excited.

"Yeah. You need someone like me to help you through the rest of your life" said Jocelyn, joking as I could tell, but it felt good. I see Daily and Alyssa talking. Daily said soething funny. Now, it's time to go. We load and I can't takemy eyes off of Jocelyn. She smiles and pulls me into her chest. "Let's win this...together"

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

I stared bordley into my handmirror. I had a huge math problem, scattered with numbers and symbols. Why is it this? I hear chains rattle as One is released. I put my mirror and looked at Lucan. He smiles back and we W look ahead. Daily and Alyssa pull out and we know we're next. Our horses move forward, and off we go. We rumble down the streets as there is cheers. I wave as they cheer us on. Me and Lucan were dressed alike: covered in numbers. A sinsation to have fun runs through me and I whistle at the crowd. We take a sharp turn and are nearly thrown out. Me and Lucan laugh at that.

"This is fun!" said Lucan, with a laugh.

"Right back at ya!" I respond. We look into each other's eyes, as we almost fly off again. This makes us lose our heads.

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

We come to a complete stop. I jump off and throw off my flower outfit. Lucky I had underclothes on. Diego was dressed a corn. Wierd outfits, huh? At least we weren't coal miners like Twelve. We talked, knowing it was over. The first stage was done. Next, we'd train. Fun, fun! "You hate these Games don't you?" asked Diego.

"Yeah" I reply.

"This is the only way to get away from Grant. Now, he can't touch me" replied my partner.

"Oh...so you're glad you're here?" I asked, still confused. Diego merely nods. "We can be an alliance" I say, shrugging.

"I'm playing alone" he replied, walking off.

"You need help and you know it!" I say, following close behind, but out of range of his fist.

"I don't need help from anyone. I'll out-smart the Gamemakers. Even you" he said pointing towards me. I knew I'd die at his hand. I shrug and walk off to my crazy stylist.

* * *

**So, did you like it? I've never done the Chariot Rides before, so please tell me how it was. Here, I'd say don't tell me anything bad, but I need to improve. So, bye for now!**


	7. Alliances That Will Be Broken

**Alyssa Mays-District Four**

How can Daily be so interject about going into the Reapings? Seriously. He chatted on with Jack, his mentor, and ate happily. Oh, yea. Jack is why he's so interject. He finally gets to be with his hero. I twirled my spoon in my stew, not intrested in eating. I sigh. I drop the spoon andwalk off. Soon, there is footsteps behind me. Daily, footsteps.

"Wassup?" asked Daily, putting his arm around me.

"I'm scared" I reply.

"There' nothing to be scared about" he says, pulling me in closer.

"The Games is something to be afraid of Daily. When will you get that?" I asked. He looked like a knife had stabbed into his jaw.

"Listen: me and you are going to operate alone" he says.

"But you wanted to go with the Careers" I respond.

"You don't and I go with you" he says.

"Can I get people to join up?" I ask.

"As many as you like" he responded. I smile and accept his hug. I let his body heat warm me for the rest of my life.

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

It's confusing. I saw the four Tributes hugging, then yelling, then soft voices, then hugging again. Gosh, can't they make up their minds? Well, me and Diego walked down the eleventh floor. We found the elevator and go to the floor with the bottom of a weight: gym. We would have to go there everyday for the next three days. It's frustrating.

I stare at the four Careers huddled. Isn't there suposed to be six? Oh, yeah. Alyssa and Daily aren't going to join them. I walk on, not even caring about who they are. I grabbed a bow and arrow and attempted at shooting. I missed by three foot.

"I'll teach you" said a voice from behind me. This startled me. I make a quick 180 andsee the girl from Five standing behind me. She was staring at me like an idioit.

"What's in it for you?" I asked the girl.

"An alliance with someone who's not in my district" she said.

"Fine" I sigh. She jumps up and runs off.

"Wow", I whisper, going back to bows. Soon, the girl runs back with a boy.

"This is Lucan,a nd what's your name?" asked the girl.

"Zia, you?" I asked.

"Alota"

"Nice name. Now, teach me bows" I say. She laughs and goes into teaching.

**Vanilla Baker-District Two**

I am here with the Careers. Our leader, Cedric, gives us our prep talk. We're fired up and can't wait to show the other Tributes who's boss. We disperse and prepare for the Games.

I made my home at none other than sword fighting. I swung at a dummy, every time it collides is a death blow. I stare evilly at the torn up dummy, beeping rapidly. I smirk and move onto knife fighting. I grab two knives and walk to a dummy. I swiftly jump in, make two slices, then jump out. I cock my head then jump in, getting three marks this time, before risking the time the person might kill me. Five thin slices are on the dummies stomach. They might be small, but fake blood pours from it. I smile, knowing it's bleed to death. I decide, for good mesuars, I stab one of the knives in it's neck. The beeping begins.

I see group of people at bows. It had Alota Senaro, Lucan Karave, Daily Templsmith, Alyssa Mays, and Zia Rayez in it. Seven people in one day? Which one of them is the loveable one? Daily and Alyssa walk off. Ah, just chit chat. Not a real , the other ifve hangs around each other, so maybe they are and I hope Daily joins us in the Careers. The bell rings, signaling lunch. Twenty-four people file into elevators and ride up to the dinning hall.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

I sat, not eating Jocelyn sat there beside me, silent as I am. I look around and sigh. This is the future...and this is what it holds. Me not eating, me just being silent. Jocelyn ignoring me. It's not my fault she skimmed my knife! I mean, it was in training, and she walked by, and her arm got cut by my knife! It's not my fault!

The morning is just a blurr. I remeber acciedntly cutting Jockelyn, but that's it. I also remeber Zia and others and the Careers. I remeber them joining together. I wish I had that many people to help me...

I drop my fork and walked out. Soon, Jocelyn follows. "WHat's wrong?" she asked.

"Don't you see? The Capitol is what's wrong" I say, on the brink of tears.

"It's okay" she says. "One day their power will fade and we will rein...the people will rein. Just like they did in America" said Jocelyn. Who knew, in sixty-two years, her great-great nephew would be Plutarch Hevansbee. Lead Gamemaker for the last Games ever. Also, the one that put her plan into motion.

"Down with the Capitol" I whisper.

"Yeah, down with the Capitol" she whispers back.

* * *

**DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL! So, how's you like the first day of Training? Also, I need Arena outfit ideas. The offical arena will be an abandoned city with a huge forrest. In the center of the forrest is a huge lake. Sumbite an outfit, maybe even a picture that'll look like it, will get you three sponsor points! Remeber, you can't use them until the Games.**


	8. Fire

**Fitch Durnstrum-District Two**

I walked to breakfast. The second day of Training. More time to show off my skills. He, he. Vinalla ran up behind me and said: "Yeah! More training!" I smile back at her as we entered the elevator to the gym. Under us, we'd show our real skill. Three days until the Games start...who couldn't wait?Oh, yeah. Everyone but the Future-to-be-Vioctor Fitch Durnstrum!

I ran imediatly to Cedric. Rose and Cedric had assembled. Oh yeah, that's the only other two because of Four. Wait, who's the extra girl? "Fitch, this is Eden" said Cedric. The Three girl? Why did she join us? That's when I remeber they work in factories...she can make us mines and traps. He, he.

"Hey Eden" I say with a smirk.

"Hi Fitch" said Eden with a chuckle. Also, Zatch joined. It's like Daily and Alyssa never denied to be Careers. It's our usual six.

_BOOM!_

Whoa! Who died?

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

Whoa, twenty-three! Is this to represent how many of us will die? _BOOM! Twenty-four_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM! BOOM!_

_BOOM!_

I coughed as smoke surrounded me. I looked to see if any of the Careers were hurt. Zatch and Eden smiled at each other. I realized they did this, and if they won, they'd be in serious trouble. We keep low. There was screaming and running. Debris flew around. I saw that the mines had targeted the stations. Eden and Zatch have offically shown they don't want to be apart of this.

**Eden Williams-District Three**

I knew the Careers would be my only chance of living. When I asked if I could join, Cedric said to blow-up the gym. So, me and Zatch set mines and hooked it to a remote. We pressed one button of the sixty. It blew. That's when we pressed two at a time until they were all destroyed. Now, we were proved deadly. It injured three crewmen, five Tributes, and now they delayed the Games an hour...long time now ain't it?

Alota, Lucan, Daily, Melina, and Quil. They are in ICU being treated while they repair the gym. We evcuated once the injured was out. We were put in some strong hold. Avoxes served us until the smoke was out of us. We were then sent to ICT.

President Snow stood in front of the Tributes. "Unless the Tributes from Three pay for the re-making of the gym, and theyw in, their will be no Victor for the thirteenth Hunger Games. That is all. Happy Hunger Games!" said Snow. Through a window I could still see the firemen trying to put out the Training Center.

I trained hard with the Careers.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

A signle bomb. It fired right from under me. I was thrown into the air, hit the roof, then fell to the ground. I ripped my sleeve off and put it nto my head to stop the flow of blood. More bombs go off, and soon I am in a Hospital. I hear my collar bone is broken, but the said it's be fixed by the Games.

I am going to kill whoever set those mines. My head rings. What have they done to me to ease the pain. I still feel the pain, but the next round of painkiller takes it away. I lay on my bed, with seven other injured. Wierd, three weren't kids...I wonder if anyone else died. I am later told no one was, just eight injured.

* * *

**Wha-hoooo! I just had my first cup of dat stuff call coffee and it's AMZAING! Just to express my hyperness I blew up the gym :D Hope you liked it :D I can't stop makin' smilies! ^_^ *.* %) $) #_# -_- -} Wha-hooooooo!**


	9. Sprichst du Deutsch?

**Sprichst du Deutsch?**

**Torri Isles-District Nine**

I yawned. Last day of Training. Finally, it'll be over. I still wonder if we'll have Training ebcauseof the...boom we had yesterday. Oh course, we do. To ICT! Wow, the Careers have two new members. They just grow up so fast! The first place I went was Survival. I learned about diffrenttypes of berries. The one that caught my eye was nightlock. I rememberfinding a bush of those in the woods back home on the day of the reapings! Now, I knew I needed to tell my family not to eat it. I'd never get the chance.

Once I finished Survival, I moved on. I learned to build a fire and tie knots. I completelyskip weapons for I already know bows good enough. Soon, in a matter of half an hour, I knew how to survive. I'll just have to test my strengthin the Cornucopia. I go back through the stations, skipping bows. I met someone called Daily at swords.

"Was bis, starker Junge?" I asked him.

"English please" he asked.

"Don't feel like translating, my name's Torri" I said holding out my hand.

"Starker Junge" said Daily with a laugh.

"So, Starker, was bis?" I ask.

"Ich verstehen keine Deutsche" said Daily

"Then how you sprechen it?" I ask, laughing.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht ist mein Dad's Deutsche und ich sage, was er mich gelehrt" replied Daily.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch, ja oder nein?" I asked.

"Ja" replied Daily.

"Ha, ha, sie sagten, Sie könnten es nicht!"

"Mir liegen" he said.

"Wir sprechen Englisch jetzt?" I asked.

"Ja" he said. We bust out laughing. Our instructor looks at us like we're mad.

"Allez-vous battre avec des épées ou rire toute la journée?" asked our instructor.

"Le rire toute la journée" replied Daily. I stare at him in confusion.

"You speak, how many languages?" I ask.

"French and German. And English. That's it" he says.

"Ja" I reply. More laughs.

******Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-District Seven**

I hid behind a crate. Torri was so beutiful. I listened to her and Daily's...strange conversation.

"Was bis, starker Junge?" she asked him.

"English please" he asked.

"Don't feel like translating, my name's Torri" she said holding out her hand.

"Starker Junge" said Daily with a laugh.

"So, Starker, was bis?" Torri asked.

"Ich verstehen keine Deutsche" said Daily

"Then how you sprechen it?" she asked, laughing.

"Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Vielleicht ist mein Dad's Deutsche und ich sage, was er mich gelehrt" replied Daily.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch, ja oder nein?" she asked.

"Ja" replied Daily.

"Ha, ha, sie sagten, Sie könnten es nicht!"

"Mir liegen" he said.

"Wir sprechen Englisch?" she asked.

"Ja" he said. We bust out laughing. The instructor looks at them like they're mad.

"Allez-vous battre avec des épées ou rire toute la journée?" asked the instructor.

"Le rire toute la journée" replied Daily. Torri stare at him in confusion.

"You speak, how many languages?" she ask.

"French and German. And English. That's it" he says.

"Ja" Torri reply. More laughs.

I move from behind my crate and prepare for the next few weeks by Training. I want them to be over...fast.

**Melina Kelley-District Seven**

What's up with Torri and Daily? Why are they talking foreign? I never trully understood them. Oh! Alyssa's coming up to Daily! This should be fun. "Why didn't you meet up with me at tridents?" asked Alyssa.

"Um...I wanted to..." started Daily.

"Flirt with Torri?" asked Alyssa.

"N-no" he said. Alyssa's hand slapped across Daily's face then he was pulled into her lips. "Let her be your first kill, 'kay?" asked Alyssa.

"Y-yes baby" said Daily. She kisses his cheeck and they walk off. Wierd. I didn't see them until, well, the Games. The Trainings are over and then we go to Private Sessions.

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-9

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-11

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-10

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-7

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro-5

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale-8

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-2

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-6

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-2

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-9

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez-11

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett-7

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter-8

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum-7

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-2

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith-5

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-7

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-4

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-9

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal-3

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-7

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-3

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-11

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson-8

* * *

**Wie hat es Ihnen gefällt? Ha, ha, Trew Ihnen mit meinem Deutsch und Französisch Kenntnisse, nicht wahr? Dn't über das Training Wunden beklagen, ich gerade auf Zufallszahlen! Vye für nein!  
~ Derek**

**Translation if you can't speak German: How'd you like it? Ha, ha, trew you of with my German and French skills, didn't I? Dn't complain about the Training sores, I just put random numbers! Vye for no!  
~Derek**


	10. Honorer les Morts

**Honorer les Morts**

**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-District Ten**

The lights switched off, leaving me in the dark. Why did I just sit here after the interviews? Why didn't I leave with the rest? Oh yeah, Cedric said he loved me. I remember. Was he just playing to get symphony? I'll test it in the morning, by walking up to him defenceless at the Cornucopia. Surely it was just for show. How could he love...**me**

I stand up and force through the darkness. I see the distant embers of the Training Center. Who did it and why did they do it? They probally hated these Games just as much as I did, but I wouldn't stoop that low. I wonder who would go **that** low. I whistle, hoping somone would hear me. Nate opens a door, letting out light. "Why didn't you come?" asked Nate.

"Well, I am very sorry someone commited love for me!" I say.

"Just c'mon. Tommrow's the Games. You can tell him you love him tommorow. Chop, chop time for bed" said Nate.

"Why should I trust you?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Why should I follow you through the dark?" I asked.

"C'mon!" he said, dragging me into the building.

**Lucan Karave-District Five**

Alota rested her head on my shoulder. Tommorow is the Games. Today is the last peacfull night we have together. We sat on a couch in the lounge. I sigh as we re-look at the training scores. I made a seven and Alota made a five. Ha, like our district. I could tell she had drifted. I hold her tighter as I re-watch the reapings. Mine haunts me.

_I am diffrent. I have done somthing no one ever does in my District. I've been training like a Career. My sister won the sixth Games, and ever since she's been training me to win these Games._

_I walked downstairs in our Victor Village home. It was just me and Maloni, as our parents died when I was five. I knew I was strong. I knew I was fast. I knew I could win these Games. I just knew it. I wonder who my competion will be? Nah, I'll beat them anyway. My sister smiles at me as I enter the kitchen. "I have your favrite" she said, putting her arm around me._

_"Thanks" I say starting to eat my eggs. I chomp down some bacon while I was at it. I made sure I was full. I mean, how many people from Five Volunteer just to be in the Games? No one, that's who, so I had to look my best. Me and Maloni finished up and stood. We walked silently to the square, both knowing I was never coming back._

_Once in the square, I met with my age group. I looked ready. I breathed in and out. Some Clue girl was picked. Alota volunteered for her. Next, an eighteen year-old was picked. I quickly volunteered._

And this is were I am now.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

I stood on the roof of our rooms. I stare at the stars. This is my last night to be me. I move from the railing and take a seat. The smoke from the Training Center still fills the sky. It glows orange. There's going to be nothing left of it. The sword instructor was teaching me French. Honorer les morts, n'oubliez pas les morts, les morts sho-vous des soins. I pretty sure I got that right...

Jocelyn walked up, tears running down her face. "What happened?" I asked.

"You knew that Heureux was injured by the bombs?" asked Jocelyn.

"Yeah" I replied, "I visited him this morning"

"Well, did you see the condtion he was in?" asked Jocelyn.

"They said he'd live" I said. She slightly shakes her head. "Y-you mean..." I started.

"He died during your interviews. He said you were fantastic. He wanted me to tell you.

"NOOO!" I roared, jumping at the force field. I hit the ground and black out.

**Basilia Walter-District Eight**

What happened with Quil? I heard him scream but...why? I know Heureux was injured and they were best friends but...oh he died? That clears it up. Well, day before the Games, blah, blah, blah. My story starts that night.

I ran to my tube and was lifted up to the Arena. It was time. After the sixy seconds were up, I noticed the arena was lava. I screamed. I can't swim. I see other Tributes swim through the lava. Maybe it's just colored. I jump in, to feel fire on me. I scream. The liquid fire fills my lungs. It was pain beyond pain. Soon, the fire ceased and I was in a meadow. Was it over? No. A bird flew up and drilled my throat out. Did I die, no.

Next, I fell off a cliff and landed in an accid pit. My flesh scortched away and I walk out as bone. I wake, to find it the morning. The morning of the Games.

* * *

**Wow, two foriegn named chapters in a row! If your wondering, it means: Honnor the dead. Tell me why I named it that, and you'll get a sponsor point! Now, startr signing up to sponsor! The Games are next!**

**~Derek**


	11. Day to Night

**Day to Night**

**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-District Ten**

This is it. I was being lifted into the Arena. The light seemed to blind me. The sun gleamed off the Golden Cornupia. I looked around at the setting. It was an old west town. In the center was the Cornupia. Behind it was a forrest. Why would they give us so much protection? I mean, houses? I feel my minute tick by. Soon, the gong sounds. I still stand there frozen. Once I relized the dieing has started, I ran to get some weapons. I grabbed a fine edged knife and started to run.

Then, is when I got tackled. I looked up to see my attack as none other than Cedric Cutter. I struggled to break free and grab my knife. He didn't even try to get supplies. He grabbed my knife and cut my lips, tracing the lines. "How should I kill you?" he asked. I felt the blood rush from me. He traced my eyelashes, but then lost intrest on my head. Now blood was pouring from two spots. I was blinded by my own blood.

I still struggled to get out. "JUST KILL HER ALREADY!" said a voice. Next thing I know, and arrow enters my chest.

**Daily Templsmith-District Four**

I imediataly ran to the weapons and supplies. One person lay dead as Cedric tortured a girl with a knife. I had my trident in my hand as I looked for a victum. Alyssa wants me to kill Torri but I can't. I walk up to her and she stands there calm. "You ganna kill me like you told Alyssa you would?" asked Torri.

"I wish I could, but..." I started.

"Do it" said Torri.

"Es ist unmoglich" I replied.

"Then I'll do it" said Torri, yanking the trident from my hands.

"Bye, Daily" she said.

"NOO!" I roared. That's when the trident entered her chest.

**Bane Raymond Lee-District Seven**

I rushed out. I grabbed a bow for no reason and set out to win these Games. I sat there and watched Cedric torture a girl. He traced her lips with his knife. He smirked and traced her eyebrows. She was bleeding badly now. I couldn't see her die like this! I walked up behind Cedric. If he wouldn't finish her, I would. "JUST KILL HER ALREADY!" I roared. I lifted my bow and let an arrow go into her chest. I knew what was going to happen for taking his victim.

"WHY!" Cedric roared. I shot an arrow at his eye, but he swatted it away. I saw Basilia fight Melina to the death. Basilia got killed while Melina was extremely wounded. "WHY!" repeated Cedric. I readyed for battle against a Career. I braced myself and charged. The first thing that happened was his knife entered my stomache. I coughed blood in his face and he staggered back. Melina caught him and put a knife to his neck. He elbowed her in the face. SHe fell back. He ran to me and ended me with a knife to the temple.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

I ran through the woods, hoping no one in my alliance was injured or killed. I wonder if the fighting was over? _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! _What? Only five? Usually there's more...maybe these Games will be the longest ever. Yippee! I looked to see if I could find any of my other people. Soon, Zia busted through the clearing I was in.

"I'm here and Daily and Alyssa are following" said Zia.

"What about Lucan?" I asked urgently.

"We don't know yet" replied Zia. Soon, Daily and Alyssa came through.

"Good. Have you two seen Lucan?" I asked.

"He was in a fight last time I saw him" replied Alyssa.

"Gosh!" I replied, frustrated. "Who was he fighting?" I asked.

"Well, Bane" replied Zia.

"Him? He's definatly one of the five" I say.

"Only five? I didn't count. I was to busy running" said Daily.

"Yeah, this is going to be the slowest Games ever" said Alyssa.

"Can we just set up camp and talk at night?" asked Zia. We had three medium blankets, one large and one small. I'd have a medium, and so would Zia. Daily and Alyssa would share the large and when Lucan arrives, he'll get the small one. We all layed down as the seal appeared in the sky. Bane, Melina, Torri, Amaryllis, and Basilia. Lucan is still alive and out there. The athem plays and the seal shows. Then all goes dark. We mumer around, wondering were Lucan could be.

"So, like the arrangement?" asked Alyssa.

"Love it" said Zia.

"Did anyone get any weapons?" I asked.

"I got a spear for no reason...just so no one else could" said Zia.

"Well, tommrow train with it and learn to fight with it" I replied. We looked over and Daily and Alyssa was asleep in each other's arms. How sweet. It was the sound of someone running towards us that woke them up.

"You don't kill me, I don't kill you!" said Lucan's voice.

"It's us! There's your blanket over there. G'night everbody!" I say.

* * *

**So, how'd you like it? It's the best bloodbath chapter I've ever done, in my opion. Now, here's the list of deaths and what chapter they were killed in (all of them were killed in this chapter, but later chapters will say diffrent stuff on them) Here it is:**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	12. Poison

****

Poison

**Jocelyn Bennett-District Twelve**

I sat by the small stream that ran by our camp washing clothes. I ran Quill's brown Tee through the water and layed it on a rock to dry. I pulled off my gloves and ran them through. I slipped them on and walked to see Quill's progress on the fire. Surprisling, he can work flames very well.

"Did you catch any food?" asked Quill. Right. I was suppsoed to catch some fish. I sliently walk away. "What?"

"I forgot to get food" I replied. Quill laughs. I pick at some fish. The dawn's light stretches over the trees. Whe'd all be hungry soon. I grab a stick and stab a little guppy. It's red blood fills the water. I place it in the pine needles and caught four more. I walked over and dumped the load in front of Quill.

"Let's eat" I said. He smiled up at me.

"Thank you" he said, roating them over the fire. I bite into mine and suck on the bones. We're staying here. It got good fish. Once we finished our stash, we decided to explore deeper. We climb trees for sleep tonight. Last night on the cold ground was very nice. We'd somehow bolt into a limb and hang.

We find a good one and head back to camp. The sound of voices stops us.

"Do you think they have anything else?"

"Better check"

"What if they come back?"

"We'll kill them"

"I can't"

"If you can't kill, don't be with the Careers"

"Yes sir. I will kill when it comes to it"

"There's nothing, Cedric. Let's ramsack the houses along the main road. I am almost confident someone is camping there"

"Well, it's right by our base so it should be easy. Let's move out"

Me and Quill ease into our camp to see the Careers had left. We looked through the ashes of our fire where they had thrown what little we had. My spear was gone and there was no hope of getting it back from them. We twirl around in the ash for a hour. Soon it's noon and I set out to make a new spear. _BOOM! _I look up, wondering who died.

**Cedric Cutter-District One**

We extied our old house and walked down the street. We decided to check the houses on our way back. We entered the woods, searching for camps to raid. Soon, we run into a camp with a bag, a spear, and a burning fire. We stomp out the fire and throw the bag in the embers. Just before Zatch breaks the spear, I take it from his hands.

"Do you think they have anything else?" asked Rose.

"Better check" I replied.

"What if they come back?" asked Eden.

"We'll kill them" snapped Rose.

"I can't" stated Eden.

"If you can't kill, don't be with the Careers" I said.

"Yes sir. I will kill when it comes to it" said Eden.

"There's nothing, Cedric. Let's ramsack the houses along the main road. I am almost confident someone is camping there" said Zatch

"Well, it's right by our base so it should be easy. Let's move out" I said.

We made our trip out of the forrest. The light off the Corncpia flashed us, but we keep going. We were ruthless. We were unforgiving. We were the Careers. We busted down the door to the first house. Nothing but a bottle of water. We grab it and pack it. We busted in the third. Still nothing. The final one until ours. We bust down the door. The boy from Six kicks me in the stomach and runs. "GET HIM!" I roared, throwing my new spear. It barely misses him and we decide it's no good. I realize one thing: he stole the water.

**Vigilante Huntst-District Six**

I ran for my life. Run, run, run. I eventually meet up with Diego, Nate, and Jon. They clapped at my feat. I sit down and un-cap the water. "Where'd you get it?" asked Nate.

"Stole it from Cedric" I said, taking a swig.

"May I have some?" asked Diego. Right before I hand it over, my hand starts to tremble. The bottle drops and the water turns black.

"POISON!" cried Nate. I vommit as they throw the water into the trees. My heart beats tw fory-six and my face turns green. I throw up again before my life ends.

* * *

**Ahh, I personally liked ****Vigilante but they all can't win, can they? Here's the list of deaths!**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	13. Two Sides of Every Story

**CloudyNK got five sponsor points for realizing that the events in this story is connected to Mockingjay! Here's the next chapter!**

**Two Sides of Every Story**

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

We all examined our catches. Lucan got a rabbit, Daily and Alyssa both caught five bass, Alota took down a squirrel, and I got a mockingjay. Are they edible? We decided we weren't that desperate yet and started cooking two of Daily and Alyssa's bass. Once it was burned, we let it cool and split it. Us five was havin' a grand ol'e time! Then the _BOOM!_ brought us back to reality. Who died? The sun was just rising over the trees and yet anothers died? That's what, six deaths? Yea, five bloodbath, one now. I wonder who it was.

I grabbed my knives and walked deeper into the woods. Not too far ahead, I see the metal claw drop from a hovercraft and pick up the body. Thta means I'm close to the murders. I run back to camp as soon as possible. The team saw me panting and asked what happened. "I-I s-saw the b-body. T-they're r-r-right over there! W-we must run!" I chocked out. We quickly pack up and run deeper into the woods. Eventually, we stumble across a pack. We pick it up and exaimen the insides. Two tents, a flashlight, and a sleeping bag.

"Yes! I get somthing bigger than that little cover!" said Lucan, grabbing the bag.

"Hey! Two people per tent. One keeps gaurd and gets the bag. We clear?" asked Alota.

"Clear" said Lucan.

"Okay, let's keep moving before the Careers catch up to us" said Alota. We enventually break out of the forrest and into the city. Alota nods and we walk to the Coruncpia. Inside, was a forgotten spear. I grab it and through it at a house. That's when the next _BOOM!_ sounded. We scattered as the Careers ran from thier house.

"Who through this spear!" roared Cedric, holding up the spear that had blood on the tip. He saw us and threw back the spear. We jumped out of the way. It bounces off the Corunpia. The rest of the team runs while I jump for the spear. I grab it and turn back to run. Cedric loomed over me. I run to the other side as he follows. I turned to fight him, but the whole pack was following now. Everyone but Cedric falls into the cavern by the Corunpia and Alota jumps on Cedric's back. He elbowed at her but he couldn't get her. I ran off. I meet up with the rest of the team.

"Is Alota all right?" asked Lucan.

"I don't know" I reply. She jumps off Cedric's back and runs for the forrest. He conciders this a losing battle and let's us run. We got a spear, fought the Careers, and survived, while knocking down one more Tribute. Seven down, sixteen more to knock out. Then I'll win these Games.

**Vanilla Baker-District Two**

We were just sitting there quitely until a SPEAR went through the window and landed in Zatch's skull. The _BOOM!_ sounded and we ran out to kill the killer. It was Alota and her people. They were gonna pay.

Before I could take out Zia, Cedric was in her face. The rest of us joined the figt. We run after Zia. Everyone but Cedric falls into the Coruncpia and struggled to get out. He was about to kill her until Alota jumped on his back. They run off and they all lived happily ever after. We re-grouped. Cedric, well, he was furious. He yelled at us for letting her get away. He looked for the arrow, but appearntly she got it, too. We entered the house to see a huge hole in the roof were they retrieved Zatch's body. We move to a house that wasn't broken in and re-set up.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

Wow, a new death. One died this morning, one died this evening. I wonder who? I look at the sky as the seal appears and the faces show. Vigilante and Zatch. At least one of the Careers are down. I bet you Eden is crying over Zatch. They were a couple you know. I turned to Jocelyn and asked her the question that's been bugging me since the reapings.

"What if I die?" I asked.

"You won't. I'll die so you can win" she replied.

"No, you need to win" I said.

"No, you haven't lived as much as I have. I'll give my life to give you a full one" said Jocelyn.

"I'm not agreeing to it, but okay" I said, snuggling into my sleeping bag.

**Just so there won't be any confusion, only one person died in this chapter. The first boom was for Vigilante, who died in 'Poison'and the second was for Zatch. Hope you enjoyed it! Here's the deaths!**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson

**Okay, here's a sponsor point question. If you get this right, you get two points. Why did I name this chapter '****Two Sides of Every Story'? Good luck and let the odds _ever_ be in your favor!**


	14. Let's Take a Stand

**So, this is the chapter were they decide to do something (not the Careers). Yeah, can't wait. I loved writing this chapter, so I hope you do to! Also, thank you for 100 reviews and 1,000 views! That's my record!**

**Take a Stand**

**Eden Williams-District Three**

We awoke on the third day of the Games. Today, we agreed we'd go on a hunting spree. I was scared because I knew I had to kill. We were going to test the town one more time, then check the Corunpia were that Zia girl would hang out, then into the woods. We'd at least kill two and we knew it. None of us thought one you be one of us.

We pack up in case we had to make an emergance flee, last minute. I pack the little blue bag I fought a boy from eleven for. He'd be the first one I'd go after.

We checked our house one more time and set out. The sun sizzled as we marched from house to house. Nothing. We check the Coruncpia. Still, nothing. We look into the woods and nod. We march in to search. We come across the whip-lashed boy I'd been looking for. He stared at us with his wild animal eyes and tried to flee. Cedric pinned him down and told me to take him. "You've wanted to since the Games started" I nod and walk to Diego. I lift my knife as Diego's eyes widen. I kick Cedric in the side and let Diego run. I knew this would cost me my life.

Cedric grabbed me by the neck and grabbed his spear. He dropped me and walked back. I started to run, but did that stop him? N. O.

I ran for my life. Soon, I felt piercing in my right shoulder blade. I fell to the ground. I took the spear out of my back. I examined to see how deep it got. Not much. _BOOM! _Was that my cannon? Am I dead? No, I am still here. I hear the Careers approaching. I wish I could run. I see the sun set, right before the spear entered my neck.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

_BOOM! _What's going on?_ BOOM! _Another? There was probally a battle. I wondered if it was over. By the time the death toll comes in the sky, I know it is. Diego and Eden. Everyone in my team realized the Careers went hunting today. We wanted to kill them, but they were too strong. The invasion of another team gave us the idea.

Nate Farnhem, Justin Bedon, and Jon Neal busted through the clearing. We jumped up to defend but they surrendored. That's when it came to me. "Join us. We'll attack the Careers. Kill them off! Make these Games easier for us! C'mon, we can triumph!" I said. They considered this. They evntually agreed.

We smile and lay back down. Tommrow at the strike of midnight (there was a watch in my pack) we'd jump into the center of thier house and attack going outward. We knew we weren't all coming back. There was two Careers dead, which left four. We knew they'd at least narrow to three...we hoped. I mean, the odds are two against one. The odds _are_ in our favor. Still, what if they each have the strenghth of two people? Probally not, but still? We decided to shake it off. We made our plan. Then, fell asleep.

**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-District One**

Two less people. How many's left, fifteen? We all thought these Games last forever with only five deaths in the bloodbath, but at least one person's died everyday since. Two Careers had died. Both of Three. They weren't really Careers anyway. We just used them to re-activate the mines outside of our base so no one could gte in while we knew how to get out. That was the perfect escuse to kill Eden off.

We celebrate with some meat we got at the Corncpia. We try to think of who's left. We can't and soon forget what we were thinking of. The meat was amazing. Tommrow night, we were going to go hunting for more Tributes. Knock down some competion. We couldn't have so many people running around, against us. Did we know what it held for us and other Tributes? Did we know the extreme gore that would fly? Definate **NO**!

We cleaned our weapons and counted up the dead. Still couldn't think of anyone besides today's death.

**Now, for points, tell me who you think will die in the attack and how they'll die! I love hearing from you! Here's the deaths.**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	15. No Regrets

**The hugest fight scene! More blood than the bloodbath, but just about as much death. He, he, it was fun writing.**

**No Regrets**

**Lucan Karave-District Five**

All day. All day I've been crouched spying on the Careers. I forced a yawn back looking around for Alota. She was okay. There wasn't much protection from the little foiliage that surrounded us. We looked at each other, wondering when we should attack. Eventually, we agree I'd go forth and through my knife in thiry minutes. I doze off.

_I ran through the woods. I knew my preditor was Cedric. I knew he was smirking. I knew everything that was going on behind me. "Let me end you!" said Cedric. I ran faster. I tripped on a root and stumbled to the ground. I tried to stand up but couldn't. I just decide to look into Cedric's green eyes until I die. He lifts his spear and it enters my eye. I sat there as the _BOOM!_ sounds and I hear: "Ladies and gentalmen, the Victors of the thirteen Hunger Games, Cedric Cutter!"_

I am awoken by Justin shaking me. "Go" he mouths. I nod and stand. I walk out of the foliage, holding my knife.

That's when the mine killed me.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

_BOOM!_ I saw the little remains of Lucan fly everywhere. His knife barely skims my hair and lands in a tree. The girl from One rushed out with Cedric yelling for her. She had the same fate as Lucan. _BOOM!_ That's when Zia got the idea. She picked up several rocks and put them in the bag with the tents and sleeping bag. She through it to the surrondings of the House of the Careers. One bomb went, two, three, and soon they're going off like mad.

When they stop, we look at the firrey remains of their house. We knew there was no survivors. We just might've missed the cannon during the explosions. That's when I heard a scream. Alyssa's scream. _BOOM! _I turned to see Vinalla retrieving her knife from Alyssa's neck. All of the Careers but Rose was behind her. Daily ran to Vinalla and grabbed her by the neck. He twisted his arms and the second _BOOM!_ sounded.

That's when it broke into a free-for-all. _BOOM!_ Who was that? _BOOM! BOOM! _I backed into the foliage._ BOOM!_

**Cedric Cutter-District One**

I retrieved my spear from Nate's left eye before they take the bodies. Now what's left of the Careers are me and Fitch. Rose, Lucan, Nate, Justin, and Alyssa died in this fight. Me and Fitch scavenged through the ash to retrieve anything. Nothing. So how many's left? Yesterday Rose guess fifteen with five dead...ten left I think. That means over half of us are dead. Soon, I find a burned pot. Holes lined the bottom, but it could still be used...we hoped.

The dawn's early light flooded through the trees. We decide since our cover is blown to go hide in the woods. Maybe cut us down to five by night. These Games were suposed to last forever, but they are short. In five days, only ten remains. That's like, a record...I think. Well, the twelveth was over by now but...it's my record, okay?

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

F-five cannons? Were was the fight? Who died? I guess I'll know tonight. I wonder if we're the Careers next target. The thought itself is horrifing. Breakfast was great. Amazing is a better way to say it.

**Sorry Quil's POV was so short! Now here's the question. I know I never really said it in the chapter, but why did I name this chapter "No Regrets"? I'm giving two sponsor points for this one. Now, I'm going to slow down the deaths and make it a bit more romantic :) Here's the deaths.**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	16. The SpinxOh No!

**The Spinx...Oh No!**

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

It was lonely. Being just Daily, Jon, and me. Three out of five returned. I try to count the remaining Tributes...three...plus two Careers...only five? This is confusing. I look over at Jon. Jis blonde hair fell to his eyes and tangled. Time to get my flirt on.

I walk up to him and smiled. "Sup?" I asked.

"Lost my best friend because of this stupid plan" said Jon.

"Oh, I'm sorry. So did I" I lied.

"Who?" asked Jon.

"Um...Alota" I lied again.

"I'm right here" said Alota, walking by. Jon chuckled.

"Gimme a few minutes to get this right!" I say. He busted out laughing. Bingo! When he stopped I looked him in the eye. We smiled at each other. That's when our lips met for the first time.

**Jon Neal-District Eight**

Me and Zia parted. I noticed the blush on her face and then noticed mine. We were perfect together. We nod and hug. "We don't have long, so let's make the best of it, 'kay?" I asked.

"Sure" said Zia. That's when she noticed the long cut across my forearm. She gasped at the blood running out. "J-Jon!" she said.

"It's nothing. Just a wound. It'll heal" I replied.

"No, it won't. Let me wrap it up for you" said Zia, tying a bunch of vines to make a wrap for the cut. She places and looks into my eye. "I just found you, so don't let me lose you, 'kay?" she asked.

"'Kay" I replied. We layed down as the seal appeared. Justin, Alyssa, Vinalla, Rose, and Lucan. No more. Zia rest her head on my chest as Alota and Daily cry for their dead loved ones. I was staying strong for me. Maybe She was crying silently so I wouldn't know? She strokes my mucular chest until she falls asleep.

**Quil Mickson-District Twelve**

Wow, I survived this long! Last eleven? I'm pretty sure... Jocelyn watched as we saw the faces. "Five" she whispered. We knew that, but the pictures confirmed it. Five dead. Eleven to go...still, I think.

Me and Jocelyn lay down. I yawn as I ask her to tell me a story.

"Well, once there was a rebellion in the Thirteenth district. They secretly made nuclear power. They aimed it at the Capitol and said they'd play dead if they left them alone..." she said.

**Harry Gardener-Head Gamemaker**

"Cut it off of her. She's giving to much of our secrets away!" I said, switching cameras. That was close. We now followed Cedric and Fitch deeper into the woods. My fellow Gamemakers looked at me in shock. "Get the first trap ready for setting" I commanded. They scrambled off and set the trap. Now I just had to press the bottun...

**Fitch Durnstrum-District Two**

We walked deeper into the woods. So far, no more Tributes. I yawned and asked to set up camp here. "NO! We must keep going!" snarled Cedric. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. We walked day to night. No deaths today. A week ago, we landed in this Arena. Cedric evtually fell unconsious.

I shook him. That's when it happened.

A lion leaped from the forrest and grawled at us. It wasn't a lion...it was a spinx! It's eagle winds fluttered as it's girl face smiled. It raise it's sharp claws and stared down at us. It pounced at Cedric and clawed down his back. The blood shined off it's claws as it aproached me. When it leaped, I landed a knife into it's neck. I ran to the silver parachute on Cedric's back.

In it was stitches. I quickly stitched up the wounds and waited for him to come back. Soon, we wakes and looks at me.

"Hey. Whoa, when did the spinx body get there?" he asked, pointing at the body.

"Long story" I say.

**Aww...Zia dn Jon. They make a cute couple, don't they? I know no one died in this chapter, but I'm still posting the deaths. I always thought that it'd be hard to write a chapter without deaths, but that was farely easy! Here they are! **

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	17. Walking On

**Who ever created Shakira Nightengale wanted me to put her in right away. I had a huge role planned out for her but she didn't needed to be mentioned until it but so said person will stop bugging me, here's Shakira.**

**Walking On**

**Shakira Nightengale-District Six**

I sharpened my knife to a fine point. I know no one would find me back here, but just to be sure.I busted through vines to prove my point. Behind these vines, stood a forcefield were the Gamemakers sat, looking at me in shock. I waved and walked back. Bet he never thought someone would be smart enough to figure that out.

I left them wondering how I figured it out. To tell you the truth, my mentor told me.

_'Now listen, the Gamemakers are always watching. Not just from screens, but from other ways. Look for them. Find them. Then, you'll win for sure'_

I didn't get the advice then, but now I do. Leah was helping me find the Gamemakers secret base.

**Daily Templsmith-District Four**

Alyssa's...gone. I loved her more than myself and I let her slip away. At least I avenged her. Vinalla's rotting away. I amde sure to make her death slow and painful. Alota stood and told us we had to keep moving. We hadn't moved an inch since we returned from the Careers. Two was left. One and Two. Then there's me, but I'm not with them. I'll make sure to kill them off fast.

That's when I got the idea. I'd break away tonight and kill them in the morning. Should I end off the rest of this alliances so it'd be over after I killed Cedric and Fitch? I decide just to let them be. Tommorow, I'd let the world know I am not to be played with.

The sun fell, dragging the moon up. I grab my three knives and my sword and clip them to my belt. More than enough to kill. I whisper my silent good-bye and head off. I hoped to find someone and fast.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

_BOOM!_ I jerked awake. Zia and Jon woke too, but were is Daily? _BOOM! _What the-

"What's going on?" asked Jon, wrapping his arms to protect Zia.

"I think Daily ran away last night" I stated.

"Well, he's not here. Maybe he went off to get some food and ran into somebody and they killed each other?" asked Zia.

"No, Daily would have killed them before they knew he was there. He killed two. That means eight remain. That also means that they're going to interview our friends and family.

"Seven more and someone will win" I state.

"No" said Zia.

"Yeah" I replied.

"What's going on?" asked Jon.

"We had an agreement that once we're in the Final 8 we'd go our own ways" I said.

"Please, let's stay together!" said Zia.

"You cou;d keep going with Jon but it's time for me to leave" I said, picking up my belongings and walking deeper into the woods.

"NOO! ALOTA!" I heard Zia yelling from behind me. There is no turning back.

**Daily Templsmith-District Four**

I left the bodies behind with a knife in eachs side. What, final nine now? I didn't care as I walked through the woods. One sword and one knife. I wonder who's crying over the past two deaths. Probally nobody. Who'd like those two? My job is done. Now I just had to kill three more to win.

I broke into a clearing were I heard voices.

"We can't let them now"

"Look, this is coming to a close. We're to the final seven. I think, it might be eight. Who cares, one of us is going to die soon"

"Let's just go until one of us is Victor, 'kay?"

"Fine. Let's get out of here"

I climbed up a tree as fast as I can. I didn't want to add more blood to my skin.

**Who died? I'm not going to mark them because it's a mystery until the chapter after the next chapter. The next chapter is the home interviews. I'm only going to do Alota's, Jon's, Zia's, and Daily's family because either both Careers died or Quil and Jocelyn. I do know who died so don't question it. :) Here's the question: Why did I name it "Walking On"? M'kay, see ya next time :)**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-Died in "No Regrets"

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson


	18. The Final Trap Revealed

**I'm doing some Games also in this chapter. I'm just doing Daily's home interview becasue he's the only one I could come up with ideas for Also, Expectations, I was just playing. You didn't bug me. Oh yeah, it was Quil and Jocelyn that died. I decided to just tell you. And did you know someone's rebelling against these stories 0_o He also said this stories going to be deleted (OH NO!) but if it does, I will overthrow him, re-post it. Flamers are fires used to roast marshmellows. That's my opion. They're also lazy adults who think they can go around picking on kids. They also create an account were you can't reach them or they just don't sign in. I'm gonna stop chatting your head off about flamers and go on.**

**The Final Trap Revealed**

**Sivlia Bound-Home Interviewer**

Hello and welcome to the show! My name is Sivlia but just call me Siv! Right now I am aproaching the home of Daily Templsmith, the District Four male Tribute! Let's see who opens the door.

"Hello?" asked a small girl, recoiling from the site of my camera crew.

"May we speak to your mother?" I asked.

"MOMMY! WIERD LADY AT THE DOOR!" she said, running off. Soon, a lady with black hair and tan skin creep from the shadows.

"Come in" she said. Me and my crew took our seats on their fur coach. I took out my question cards and started.

"What do you think of your son making it this far?" I questioned.

"I am proud. I knew he'd get this far" responded Jane.

"Do you think he will win?" I asked.

"Well...I never thought he could. I thought he'd die right off. But now, I see he will win" replied Jane.

"M'kay, next, which Victor House would you perfer to live in if Daily wins?" I asked.

"Number Two, by Jack" responded Jane.

"Why that pacific one?" I questioned.

"Jack's Daily's idol" said Jane simply.

"Well, I'll make sure to reserve it for him!" I said.

**Zia Rayez-District Eleven**

I'm surprised I made it this far. Me and Jon was gathering berries when it started. The heavy acid rain pounding down on us. It burned, but it didn't burn our skin. Our skin tingled and we jumped into the lake. We smashed into the mushy mud that laid at the bottom of the lake. Dead fish flopped and squirmed as their water was replaced by accid.

We stare at each other in shock as the acid starts to boil. We jump up a tree and hide in the leaves it us cover until it stops. Then, a huge flood passes by. Surely all of our supplies and camp was washed away. Once the water clears, we jump down and exaimne the damage. The ground is soft and mushy from the flood. When we step in it, accid oes out a burns our feet. We get used to it and keep walking. The Careers pasted by, waiting to find someone to kill. Aperatnly the flood didn't kill anybody, but stir them up. Who's till left anyway? Me, Jon, Alota, Sharkira, Daily, Cedric, Fitch, but there's one more I'm sure...

"Hear ye, hear ye! The Gamemakers proudly invite everyone to a feast, located in the Town Center! Food beyond your imagination will be there, and you may get closer to winning! The feast will be at noon tomorow, so come one, come all!" The announcment stopped as soon as it started. Me and Jon stared each other in the eye.

"Are we going?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied.

**Oooo! A Feast! Who will live, who will die? As I asked or the attack of the Careers, who do you think will die and how. One point per prediction! Here's the deaths!**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-Died in "No Regrets"

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett-Died in "Walking On"

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson-Died in "Walking Om"


	19. No Pity

**Here's you long awaited Feast!**

**No Pity**

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

It is the Feast, today is the Feast. I must make last minute arrangements. I wanted this to end and for that to happen, I had to go. No what, it's suck if me, Zia, and Jon were the only one's to survive. I'd tell you what: if it was, they's have three Victors or none at all.

I stuffed my little food, my tent, and my belt in my back-pack. I knew today wouldn't end the Games but I knew they were soon to be over. I looked as the sun rose. Will this be my last sunrise? Will I ever come back to this spot? Will Zia be okay? That's when I decided If Zia was about to die, I'd jump in the way. She'd be a better Victor than me.

I wonder what Zia would do if Jon died. She'd go insane is my opion. Hopefully I'd meet up with her today and we can spend our last few days together. We all knew eithger Cedric or Fitch would win. The Careers always won. I looked up to the sky through the hole in the trees that always rocked me to sleep every night. I never wanted to come back to this spot.

I set off. It was clearly ten o'clock now. It took me so long to say good-bye to my camp. Wow, this was going to be a long and hard day. I exicted the woods to see the Corcpia sitting in the middle of the town. Nothing was there. That's when a voice blared over the intercom.

"Why do you fight? Why gather to the feast? Why proticapte!" It was over. The voice was cut off. Food was being set by a robot. It was beggining.

**Zia Rayze-District Eleven**

I saw Alota from across the plain. We had some time to our selves before the Feast started. We met up in the middle and gobbled down as much food as possible. We didn't talk. We couldn't. Jon handed me the last spoonful of macaroni and cheese...my favrite...

That's when Shakira busted in. I through the macorini to the ground and armed to take her out. I was going to end her. The least people here the better. The other's with me was in my same position. Shakira leaped first.

Her knife entered Jon's stomach as I pushed her away. I jumped on top of her. She stared me down. _BOOM!_ She was going to pay now! I grabbed my sword from the dust by her. I lifted it and swung it down. I got off her body as the _BOOM!_ sounded. She derserved it. She killed my boyfriend. Fitch ran out. Where was Cedric?

I lifted my sword as he lifted his hands to surrendor. I wasn't going to pity him. Who lives piting? I swung my sword and watched the light leave his eyes. No one should take these Games seriously. No one truly got out alive. Not even the Victors. I saw Alota standing behind me. We decided we should head on our seperate ways again. Me, Alota, Cedric, and Daily remained.

**Sorry for the long wait. Long story why it was such along wait and I don't want to explain. So, here's the deaths!**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-Died in "No Regrets"

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett-Died in "Walking On"

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson-Died in "Walking On"


	20. Slowly to the Other Side

**Slowly to the Other Side**

**Daily Templsmith-District Four**

Okay, Cedric's left. Alota and Zia I could take out by lifting my fingure but...now I knew I can win. I just had to get past Cedric. A gathered around my stuff. I knew this was going to be the last day of my Games. And I knew I was leaving today...dead or alive.

Don't ask me where he came from. I heard rustling and then presure on my back. I reached and pinned him to the ground. I saw him: Cedric. He kicked my stomach and i fell backwards. I stumbled and finally found my sword ten feet away. I scrambled to my feet and ran for it. I grabed the handle right when Cedric got a spear in my arm.

I twirled and swung my sword but he barely dodged it. I ran backwards. I stormed up a tree as Cedric yelled for me to come down. I did as I was told and jumped. I had my sword arced over my head and he put his spear up to block it. My sword sliced his spear but didn't touch him.

He rolled to the side and leaped at me defenceless. He grappled at my neck as I fumbled and eventually lost my sword. I kicked but he was at such an angel I couldn't get him. He landed a big punch to my cheek. I spit out a tooth with blood and continued my struggled. He landed another hard one on my chest. Will it ever stop?

He grabbed the tip of his shattered spear and considered jabbing it in my neck, but decided against it. He walked off, leaving me to die.

**Zia Rayze-District Eleven**

I creeped through the woods. I heard the sound of a struggle, screaming, pounding, but no boom. Who had this put on them just to be left? Please don't be Alota. Say Daily got Cedric.

What I saw was the oppsate.

I saw the moaing, broken body of Daily laying in a pool of blood. I ran to him ASAP. "He-hey Zia" choked Daily. "Didn't think you'd ever see me like this"

"No not really" I replied.

"Am I going to die?" asked Daily

"Maybe...if a sponsor..." I started.

"Nothing can mend it. Broken ribs, bruised heart. Not even the Capitol can mend this" chocked Daily.

"I'm sorry" I said.

"It's not you. I should've not prusied them" replied Daily. His chest now barely rose and fell.

"Jon died" I said.

"I saw that" said Daily. Tears started to fill in my eyes. Why am I crying over him?

"Listen...I can't win without you" said Zia.

"Your going to have to now" said Daily. I layed my head in his pool of blood. _BOOM!_ I knew he was gone. I grabbed his bloody sword and walked on. Three left. Me, Alota, and Cedric. This is going to be the funnest Games ever.

**I know it was VERY short. But I put alot action, drama, and tragidy. Please, can you sumbitt a tribute for the story I'm going to write after this one, The 76th Hunger Games: The Fourth Quarter Quell. It says WHY it's the foruth Quarter Quell early in it. In THAT story, there's thirty-three tribute so it's going to be filled with romance, death, blood, and friendship. EVerything the Hunger Games need :D.**

**Females**

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-Died in "No Regrets"

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett-Died in "Walking On"

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith-"Slowly to the Other Side"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson-Died in "Walking On"

**Oh yeah, also, why did I name the chapter "****Slowly to the Other Side"? Now, bye peeps!**


	21. Animals

**Yes, final battle scene! Instresting because of Alota and Zia's friendshiop :D**

**Animals**

**Cedric Cutter-District One**

Today, I would end this stupid Game. I thought I'd love it but now I hate it. I wanted to be gone today. In a cascet or with a crown on my head. Luck never goes in my direction, though.

I sharpened my last spearhead. I had to make this count. I left my bag there because all I needed was my weapon and mind. And muscels. Don't forget muscels.

The final cracks of daylight told me I'd do it in the dark. The anthem plays and I see Daily's face on the sky. Good. Gone. Two left. I sat on a hill for the heck of it. Let them come to me.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

"No killing each other. Even if we're the last two" I commanded Zia.

"Okay. These Games will never end" replied Zia. We stood up, shook hands, because we knew we'd never have peace together ever again. We set off, weapons at hand, and marched on.

What set us to a pulse was a spear flying by our heads. We turned and runned the other directions, into the town. Into the open space. Where the crowd could see it perfectly.

We heard the sound of Cedric bending and getting his spear. Now he was at full charge of us. We jumped to the side and he rammed into a building. I glanced at Zia and we charged Cedric.

He seemed to recover fast and twirled and grabbed Zia by the neck. He put the spear to her neck and whispered: "You or her?" Zia mouthed 'no' but I couldn't. She had to win. Then I came up with an idea.

I flung my sword at Cedric but he dodged it Matrix style, dropping Zia. And his spear. Zia grabbed it and came back to my side. We was ready for battle. The moon shone on Cedric's sweaty face. This wasn't good.

**Zia Rayze-District Eleven**

I lifted the spear. Stupid move.

Cedric charged me and I blocked him with the spear. I heard Alota trying to hold him back but he was focused on me. I lifted the spear to attack. Cedric drew a knife a landed it in my ribs. I flew back. I knew I was dead.

I crawled away. Alota seemed to know I was gone, too. I heard her scream and the sound of wild animals fighting. I breathed as long as I could. I left the knife so Cedric couldn't use it against ALota. I hope she wins...

My time was cut short. Cedric's heavy body fell on me. I gasped for air that would never come.

**Cedric Cutter-District One**

I turned after sticking the knife. She'd die know for sure. I saw Alota charge me but I threw her to the side. I took the spear that Zia rudely stole and charged Alota.

She blocked it with her arm and blood squirted in my face. I backed up and soon re-equipted my spear. Alota jumped on me and we struggled, each taking bad bruises of our own. Soon, after my arm poured blood, she hit me to the ground. I knew I landed on Zia. Soon the _BOOM!_ sounded. He, he. Alota was ticked now.

She punched my gut and grabbed the spear. She lifted it with no mercy and it entered my chest.

**Alota Senaro-District Five**

For Zia. For Zia, I had no mercy. I killed Cedric off and laughed at the _BOOM! _Life will turn back to normal now. I hope. I cleared off so they could collect the bodies. Soon, a hovercraft picked me up.

* * *

"THREE WEEKS?" I asked.

"Today was the twentith day" said my mentor, shaking his head.

"Now, go get dolled up for you big appearnces"

**District One-**Rosemary "Rose" Callahan-Died in "No Regrets"

**District Two-**Vanilla Baker-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Eden Williams-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrict Four-**Alyssa Mays-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Alota Senaro-Victor

**Dsitrcit Six-**Shakira Nightengale-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Melina Kelley-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Basilia Walter-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Torri Isles-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Amaryllis "Bambi" Nichols-Died in "Day to Night

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Zia Rayez-Died in "Animal

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Jocelyn Bennett-Died in "Walking On"

**Males**

**District One-**Cedric Cutter-Died in "Animal"

**District Two-**Fitch Durnstrum-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Three-**Zachary 'Zatch' Gray-Died in "Two Sides of Every Story"

**Distrcit Four-**Daily Templsmith-"Slowly to the Other Side"

**Dsitrcit Five-**Lucan Karave-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Six-**Vigilante Huntst-Died in"Poison"

**Dsitrcit Seven-**Bane Raymond 'Lion' Lee-Died in "Day to Night"

**Dsitrcit Eight-**Jon Neal-Died in "No Pity"

**Dsitrcit Nine-**Justin Bedon-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Ten-**Nate Farnhem-Died in "No Regrets"

**Dsitrcit Eleven-**Diego Trean-Died in "Take a Stand"

**Dsitrcit Twelve-**Quil Mickson-Died in "Walking On"

**That was a hard chose. I loved Alota from the beggining but as I got into Zia's charector I loved her, too. Well, there's going to be a chapter for the Victory Party and the thing-y where they watch the videos. Remeber, I love my fans and y'all make me wan'na write.**

**I would also like to make a special thank-you to Twirlgirl. She read The Forbidden Games, this one, and she sumbitted charectors for the next one! Now, if you want certain scence from other POVs, tell me the scene, and who's POV to put it in. Now, I'll start writing where she watches the video!**


	22. AN

**Sorry, this is being discontinued considering I moved to another account.**

**But go check out my new Hunger Games story on my other account, Writer of the Near Future! It's called Welcome yo Hell so, hehe!**

**Bye now!**

**Write on,**

**Derek**


End file.
